


Объяснительная

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Поездка Майкла и Ленньера на мотоцикле закончилась...
Kudos: 14





	Объяснительная

Как-то так само собой получилось, что после визита полковника Бен Зайна практически все обитатели «Вавилона 5» находились во взвинченном состоянии. Конечно, проводимое полковником расследование было сугубо секретно, но новости все равно распространялись по станции быстрее, чем разгораются лесные пожары в засушливое лето. Синклер, прекрасно ощущавший общее напряжение, только бога благодарил за то, что драка в казино оказалась единственным крупным инцидентом за эти нервные дни.

Но, как оказалось, радовался он зря.

Всего три часа спустя после окончания так называемого судебного разбирательства Синклер стоял в медлабе и отнюдь не сочувственно взирал на помятую физиономию Гарибальди.

— Джефф, клянусь, я тут ни при чем, — в десятый, наверное, раз повторил Майкл. — Мы тихо-мирно ехали на мотоцикле… — Вероятно, на лице Синклера отразилось что-то страшное, потому что Майкл немедленно поправился: — Хорошо-хорошо! Мы не тихо и не мирно ехали на мотоцикле. И тут нам прямо под колеса выскочил Кларенс. Мне что, надо было его задавить? Хотя, если подумать… Наверное, надо было.

— Майкл!

В этот момент в медлабе восстановилось нормальное освещение.

— Я резко затормозил, — продолжил рассказывать Гарибальди.

— И врезался в стену.

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — возмутился Гарибальди. — Я же видел открытый энергоузел. Найду того кретина, который оставил незакрытую панель и куда-то слинял, руки поотрываю. Они ему все равно явно без надобности. Или ты сам этим займешься?

Синклер вспомнил разнос, который час назад устроил старшему бригадиру дежурных техников, и слегка покраснел.

— Не отвлекайся, Майкл, не поможет. Ты резко затормозил…

— И мы слетели с мотоцикла. Ты сам пробовал резко затормозить в коридоре шириной в десять метров?

От быстрой, но, несомненно, мучительной смерти Гарибальди спасло появление техника.

— Командор Синклер, мы восстановили энергоснабжение.

Синклер выразительно оглядел помещение, которое пятнадцать минут назад освещали тусклые огни запасного генератора:

— Я догадался. Ладно, Флетчер, идите.

— Минуту! — взвился Гарибальди. — Как там мой мотоцикл?

— Считай, что он под арестом, — отрезал Синклер.

— За что? Это Кларенс набросился на меня с кулаками!

— И ты врезался в стену?

— Не я, а Кларенс. Только в противоположную. Отлетел к стене и уставился на открытый энергоузел, как на ворлонца без скафандра.

— Я его понимаю. — Голосом Синклера можно было заморозить пламя в аду.

— Ладно тебе, Джефф, смотри на все оптимистичнее. Ничего страшного же не случилось. Подумаешь, свет отрубился. И связь. И половина оборонной сети. И… — Майкл резко замолчал, словно понял, что говорит что-то не то. — Жизнеобеспечение у нас на автономном питании, и генераторы работают. Как оказалось. И энергоузел красного сектора в другой части станции, так что никаких корпоративных исков. Ну подскочит у нас через девять месяцев рождаемость, только и всего.

— То, на что вы намекаете, физически невозможно, мистер Гарибальди, — просветил несведущих доктор Франклин. — Даже если бы на «Вавилоне» кто-то занимался демографическими исследованиями, у всех рас все равно разный срок вынашивания потомства.

— Тогда вообще никаких проблем!

Последнее замечание Синклер проигнорировал и обратился к доктору:

— Как мистер Ленньер?

— В полном порядке. Сотрясения нет. Наложили для гарантии пару швов, и все.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду к нему, — непривычно робко предложил Гарибальди.

— Кларенс отлетел к противоположной стене, — пресек очередную попытку прервать рассказ Синклер.

— И мы с мистером Ленньером начали поднимать мотоцикл, — нехотя доложил Гарибальди. — Но в нем что-то закоротило. Понимаешь, этот… — Гарибальди взглянул за плечо Синклера и запнулся. — Мистер Ленньер установил минбарский двигатель. Не знаю, как он работает, и уж тем более не знаю, как он ломается. Но тряхануло нас знатно.

— И тут, — припечатал Синклер, — ты врезался в стену, повредил энергоузел, оставил половину «Вавилона» без освещения, не говоря уже обо всем остальном, и чуть не угробил атташе посольства Минбара. Хорошо хоть сам жив остался. Я ничего не упустил?

— И тут, — Ленньер за спиной Синклера попытался церемонно поклониться, но чуть не потерял равновесие и с гримасой боли схватился за затылок, — _я_ врезался в стену.  
 __


End file.
